Keith and Bari, Eternal Rivals
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: Keith keys challanges Bari to a contest to see who emerges at the victor and finally answer the long awaited question of whos better of the two of them.


This will show the extend of their rivalry as both men try to out due each other. Theirs humor, drama, suspense and even a little romance. The world will be left with the mark of these rivals!

* * *

"Commoooon Bari!"

"I SAID NO!"

Keith is as persistent as ever trying to convince Bari to a best mans contest to continue their rivalry but Bari keeps shutting Keith down. Bari turns around and starts walking towards his home in the mamodo world but is yet again cut off by keith.

" I know! Your just scared of me". But Bari ignores his comments and just passes him by and keeps walking. Keith not taking a no for an answer jumps towards Bari and hastily grabs his leg. Bari tries to shake him off to no success and just exhales. He looks towards the ground and sees a stiffening Keith holding for dear life. Annoyed to no contempt he raises Keith with one arm by the waist high enough that they both look eye to eye.

"Sigh, if I accept this… contest… will you leave me alone?"

He lets a quick smirk lose "Depends, if you beat me hehe".

"Fine" he lets go of Keith and lets him crash on the ground.

He raises his head from the cement and rolls over on his back on the floor "Great! This will be 5 out of 3 contest. Tomorrow meet me in the mountain region out of town for the first event".

"How will I know where to find you?"

"Oh simple naïve Bari, you'll just know"

Bari rolls his eyes before turning his back on Keith and continues walking home.

DAY 1

Bari is walking through the mountain region to see if he spots Keith, suddenly a huge light appears to the side of a mountain. When he gets there he sees a huge billboard saying contest area. Bari then sees to the side of the billboard Keith stretching, he approaches him with an urge to snap his neck there and end it but as he starts to enjoy the idea he gets interrupted.

"HEY, you showed up! How do you like the Billboard?"

With emotionless cold eyes looks at the billboard then looks at Keith big bright smile that he hates so much then looks at the billboard then back at Keith "let's just do this…".

He crosses his arms "The first challenge will be a race, the first to reach that finish line besides that OTHER billboard at the other side of this region wins" Keith pointed out.

Bari looks at the distance looking at the other billboard, he tries to zoom in with his eyes even putting a hand over them to see more clearly. When he finally makes out the words of the other billboard he looks at Keith "Keith Rulez? that's what it says?"

"YUP! Now to the starting grid!" Both men get ready to start the race at Keith's orders.

"3…2… BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Keith uses his spring legs to launch himself airborne in a crazy advantage over his rival.

Bari shocked with widen eyes he starts his mad dash to catch up to Keith as he yelled " YOU CHEAP CHEATER!"

Keith finally lands on ground and continues running. He starts laughing "Stupid Bari" when he takes a cigarette out to light it he hears something behind him. When he looks behind him he sees Bari running at full speed with his eyes bulging out and his veins throbbing with his feet covering over 7 feet a step. Keith starts screaming and starts running faster and faster but no to avail Bari is still catching up. Over 1/4 left in the race Keith is in denial that he can't lose but seeing Bari catching up faster than ever he decides to go for plan B. He launches both his arms forward and long enough to grab the finish line and yanks it out to pull it towards himself. Retracting his arms as fast as possible before Bari passes him by, this is coming down to photo finish. Before Bari can take the lead the finish line comes at breaks by as Keith runs through it for victory. Both men stop dead in their tracks as Keith finally lights his cigarette and starts laughing and mocking Bari that he won.

Puts his feet firm in the ground and points out to Keith "YOU DIRTY CHEATER! FIRST YOU TAKER A CHEAP LEAD THEN YOU DRAG THE FINISH LINE TOWARDS YOU!"

He puts his arms behind his back " Don't be so blind, the rules where to cross the finish line. There was no rule of not being able to drag the finish line towards somebody and for second here take a look" Keith reaches towards his back pocket and takes out a book entitled "Bravo Dictionary for Awesome People".

"Here" he pointed out to Barry in the book " It clearly says that Bravo is another term that means start"

Bari takes the book from Keith and turns it over. His eyes grew with hatred and despair as he notices that the author of the book is Keith himself. When he looks forward to yell at him he notices he is running away " See ya tomorrow Bari!"

DAY 2

Both of them are back at the mountain region ready for the next challenge. Keith gives out a huge smile towards Bari creeping him out before he tells him the challenge of the day "Ok, the score is 1-0 in my favor look alive in this next one. The challenge is lifting!".

Bari eye start to shape up as he looks more determined than ever.

Keith resumes the explanation "In this challenge you must out lift your opponent, if your opponent cannot lift something heavier that what you lift then you win. Now, are you ready?"

"I'll crush you like the bug you are!"Bari clutches his fist together with a determined fire radiating of his eyes.

"Fine ill start"

Keith approaches a rock near him, he kneels down to the small rock and grabs a small pebble on the rock and lifts it "Beat that!". Bari moves up towards the same rock and grabs in completely with one arm. Keith amazed he lets his pebble fall. He quickly looks around his surrounding and he spots a huge boulder, he doesn't waste time lifting it completely over his shoulders with somewhat no difficulty then lets it drop beside him. Bari not to be out done approaches Keith and grabs him with both arms and lifts him up towards to air.

"IM NOT THAT FAT! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Keith yelled before letting loose of Bari's grip.

Keith extends his arms out and makes out like he's holding something so heavy over his shoulders that his knees are trembling and his muscles are bulging.

Bari starts scratching his head "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm lifting up your ego".

Bari's eyes turn completely with will they give out a sensation of hatred. He rushes towards the nearest colossal mountain he can find. When he reaches the mountain he starts digging under it until Keith loses sight of him. Keith puts his hands and wonders "Did I really make Bari Crawl under a mountain? PFFT serves him right". Suddenly the entire mountain raises from the ground and to Keith's surprise its Bari who is lifting it. Bari is putting forth all his might to lift the mountain and is having just a hard time trying to speak a full sentence "Try…Lift…th…this…". Bari throws the entire mountain toward his opponent but all that Keith can do is watch the mountain coming towards with his eyes coming out of their sockets. The mountain completely crushes Keith under its immense weight.

Bari catches his breath as he cleans his dirty hands. He hears something coming out from underneath the mountain, when he looks it's a white flag. He turns around and decides to go home.

DAY 3

"Okay Bari, this next challenge will be a test of pure brain power. As you see I put over to your left a table with a pencil. The challenge the first to complete the daily newspaper crossword puzzle wins!" He extends a crossword puzzle towards Bari.

He takes the paper "You really are going downhill with these challenges you know that?".

Keith but his fist against his chin looking smart "Your just afraid of my intellectual intellect"

"Sure I am…"

They both sit down on the table to begin the challenge. Keith quickly reads the first question " 5 letter word for something of extreme pleasure". He grabs his pencil and writes down "Keith" in the space indicated then he starts laughing out loud "There's no way I'll lose here Bari".

After an hour of writing things down on their crossword puzzles Keith finally finishes "Here I finished! Read it and weep! " He slams the paper in front of Bari waking him up from his sleep.

When Bari looks at Keith's paper he just noticed he wrote in every space characteristic, traits of himself and his name in every space. Bari doesn't responds and just yawns and shrugged his eyes to wake up. Keith takes Bari's paper away and looks to see if he has all the answers right but when he looks at it Bari just doodle on the paper a picture on him hanging himself of a tree.

Keith awkwardly looks at Bari "You're just the worst…"

DAY 4

For the next challenge they didn't go to the mountain region but instead they were at the towns square.

"This next challenge will be a SINGING CONTEST! Keith said as he stands in front of a stage.

Bari freaks out and doesn't hesitate to respond " WHAT? A singing contest! Are you mad! I will not stand to such a low level!"

Keith gets up close to Bari's face "What's wrong Baaaari, scared? Are you admitting that I'm better than you?"

He grabs Keith by his arm and raises him high "I would never be afraid of you, you little troll!"

"Then its settled, we are going through with this and to decide who wins I brought with me from the human world famous legendary idols Megumi and Parco Folgore as the judges!".

"tsk" Bari lets go of Keith.

Megumi and Folgore are sit down at the Judges table in front of the stage. A huge crowd gets together behind the Judges table to witness this surprise music show as Keith makes his way to the stage and draws out his trademark baton "Play the track!" Beethoven's Ode to Joy starts playing from the speakers.

"CHO CHING CHA CHUNG HUNG TI PLASFU HA LONG BOOO CHU HAAAAARUSHO!" he says in melody with the Beethoven's music. After the song is over Folgore and Megumi look at Keith in despair.

Megumi raises from her seat still in shock after the performance "I… I'm sorry but that was…" Megumi pauses to take a gulp "That wasent as good as it could have been. The lyrics where just gibberish

after all".

Suddenly a voice speaks from the silent crowd " You tell him like it is Megumi!" When Megumi looks behind her its Tio happily waving at her.

Folgore decides it his time to talk "I'm afraid that you don't get any vote from us"

Keith suddenly turns black and white and starts to cry shamefully "Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, the music is suppose to be from the heart!" he collapses on the floor and rolls his way to the exit.

Bari knows it's his turn but he's to scared to make a joke out himself. He probably doesn't even know a song he thought. With trembling feet and a sweaty face he walks out in front of the stage. A track starts playing and to alls amazement the song Bari chose was Groping breast from Parco Folgore. The Italian hero in a flash rose from his seat and starting clapping. Bari couldn't bring himself to say any of the lyrics out of sheer terror of his worst enemy… Public singing.

His eyes then showed something different, the determination to win. His feet stopped trembling as he swallowed his pride " Chichi Chichi. Oppai Boing Boing". Suddenly the entire crowd burst out in cheers and a sing along.

Parco Folgore runs up to the stage and takes over Bari and starts dancing through the song. Megumi, Zatch, Tio, Kanchome, Umagon and Leila all act as back up dancers for Folgore and the song rolls on. Bari uses this distraction to get off the stage and sit down on the judges table as he marks the judges paper with the approval of Bari's singing. He then puts his feet on the table and crosses his hand behind his head as the show continues.

DAY 5

The score is 2-2, the next man to win the upcoming event is declared the winner of this contest. They both rejoin in the towns square.

Keith lights up a cigarette "Well, who knew you could match my skillful singing talent " He smokes the cigar.

"Never underestimate your opponents, that's a common mistake you always do".

He exhales the smoke "That's why I brought today my game face today in the final challenge!" He then takes out a mask and puts in on with game face written on the forehead. "Today's challenge will be…" he pauses for a dramatic effect. He keeps on pausing. He extends an arm towards Bari "What for it… the first to seduce a woman!".

"WHAAAAA" Bari shoots out a fountain of blood through his nose till he falls down on the ground.

"Haha! Look around you, there an ocean of woman to pick from. Big boings little boings, blonde, brunette, skinny, fat, curvy, mammal, reptile the choices are endless!" He says with a perverted look in his face.

Bari stands up in a flash and puts his fist in Keith's face "I WILL NOT DO THIS!"

He chucks his cigar behind him " You give up Baaaaaaari?

He takes a step back "Of course I will not give up!"

"Then seduce a lady, look over there" he points out "its Leila, I know you like her, take the chance now, as you can see she's horny. Ha get it?".

Bari punches Keith in the head then clutches his fist "Yes I do get it AND I won't take part of this stupid challenge!"

He puts his hand where Bari punched him " Then its settled! You forfeit so I WIN!"

"Ugh, wait!" Bari tries to reason with Keith.

He starts jumping with excitement "I WIN I WIN I WIN!" Keith then runs out through town yelling out loud that he beat Bari and he won.

Bari puts his arms on his waist "Tsk, you just can reason with that guy".

Leila appears to be standing next to him with a bag "Hey Bari what's just happened?"

Bari sighs "You know who Keith is".

She chuckles "It's good to have a friend like that".

He looks at her "ugh, wait we are n-…" Bari looks up to the sky and smiles "Yea its great".

Leila laughs a little then reaches into her bag and takes out a donut "Here Bari" she extended it with a kind face.

Bari suddenly gives a red blush and hesitates just for a second "Thanks, now let's go look for Keith, he's probably making another billboard saying he beat me".

To their amazement when they found him he was doing exactly that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
